Bryce Black
Biography Early life Bryce was born to Macros and Ki-Lana Black on Naboo. Macros was an extremely powerful Gray Jedi, and Ki-Lana was gifted in empathy. His first few years of life were happy, but mostly because his mother kept them that way. He was usually bullied at school, but his mother always knew how to cheer him up. He could feel the Force, but didn't act upon it. The only time his powers manifested was during a fight in school. He could see things before they happened, so he easily won the fight despite being outnumbered. When his mother became ill, her ability to keep him happy had faded. He started trying to find other ways to bring himself joy, including breaking the law. Even though his father knew and disapproved of these illegal activities, Bryce tried to keep it a secret. He could hide his thoughts well by thinking of what he didn't want his father knowing. Most of the time, Macros was so pre-occupied with Ki-Lana's health that he didn't notice Bryce's changing behavior. Smuggling Career When his mother finally died from her illness, Bryce couldn't take it. He knew that since he was half Shi'ido, he would have the same problem his father did... long life. For some, it wouldn't be bad... but Bryce knew that if he found love, he would be doomed to a life of sadness when his wife died. He hooked up with a group of smugglers on Corellia and used his adept Force abilities to impress them. While traveling the galaxy, he learned plenty of useful skills and tricks, becoming one of the best runners in the smuggling rings. Marriage and Family During one of his smuggling missions, he was instructed to transport a large crate. The client didn't tell him what was in the crate and told him not to question it. Bryce was a good smuggler and knew how to get a job done, but this time was different. Something in his gut told him to open the crate. He found a woman inside, dressed in Jedi robes. She was bound with a neural inhibitor which kept her from using the Force. Bryce knew that he should have just closed the crate and completed the run, but he let the Jedi loose. Her name was Mai Qel-Droma, a padawan who had been captured by a gang on Taris. She was to be delivered to Nar Shadaa to a Hutt who had bought her as a slave. Mai was happy for being rescued, so she decided to lend assistance in exposing the Hutt who attempted to enslave her. The rough mission had brought Bryce and Mai together in love, and Mai left the Jedi Order to marry Bryce. They had one son, Gabriel. Death Their life seemed to have a bright future until a relative of the Hutt who attempted to buy Mai sent mercenaries after them. Bryce took Mai and Gabriel to Corellia to look for his father, Macros, but he had already left. They gave the four year old Gabriel to Mai's older brother, Markus Qel-Droma, for safe keeping until the danger had passed. The next night, their apartment was bombed and neither survived. Personality and traits Bryce was a typical scoundrel. He lied, cheated, and stole... but never from those he trusted. Gaining his trust was no easy task though. Since he had left his father behind on Corellia, Mai and her brother Markus were the only two he trusted. He was always one to shoot first and ask questions later as well, but that didn't save him and his wife from being killed. Category: Individuals Category:Male Category:Smugglers